Bethany Rabbitt
Bethany Rabbitt is the daughter of the princess from the American fairy tale The Princess That Wore a Rabbit-Skin Dress. Info Name: Bethany Rabbitt Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Princess That Wore a Rabbit-Skin Dress Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Ximena Tortilla Secret Heart's Desire: To make sure all horses are well taken care off. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled horseback rider. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. No need to find a prince yet. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to work slowly, to the point where it annoys others. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I love horses and other animals. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. Being in a class like this is no fun. Best Friend Forever After: Fiacre Prudhomme. He's never in a rush either. Character Appearance Bethany is of average height, with light brown hair tied back in pigtails and blue eyes. She wears a green cowboy hat with white bunny ears, a mint green tank top, and blue jeans. On her feet are green cowboy boots. Personality Bethany is an outdoorswoman who loves horses. She loves riding horses, reading books about horses, and collecting toy horses. She is used to working on the farm, since her kingdom has a lot of farmland. Biography Howdy! I'm Bethany Rabbitt, the daughter of the princess that wore a rabbit-skin dress. I'm a princess hailing from the Cloud-Walking Country in Kentucky. My mother was the daughter of a king and queen. The king died when she was a baby. The queen remarried twice. Her third husband was so cruel to her that she fell ill and died. Mom's stepfather wanted to marry her. Her talking mare told her to ask her stepfather for a dress of silver, a dress of gold, and a dress of diamonds and pearls. The dresses took years to make, and when they were finished, Mom received a dress of rabbit skin, rode out on her mare and fled to another kingdom. Some hunters and a prince found her and took her to the castle, where she worked in the kitchen. One day, the mare told her the prince was having a party. Mom went to the party in her silver dress. Two more parties were held later, where she wore her gold dress (at the second party) and her diamond and pearl dress (at the third party). She was given a ring. Some days later, she showed the prince her ring. They married. Life's been treating us well. My mom later found out her stepfather died, so she was made queen. We now have two kingdoms in our family. Being the oldest, I'm the heir to both my parents' kingdoms. I have two younger sisters, Danielle and Marissa. I grew up in the country, for both of my parents' kingdoms are quite small. I've grown up around horses. I have a mare named Sunflower. She is the daughter of the mare who helped my mother. I've been riding horses since I was four years old, and I can even ride a bucking bronco. I participate in rodeos hosted by my mother. I enjoy going to Ever After High, where I'm in my second year. This place is pretty interesting since there's lots of fairy tales, nursery rhymes, and other stories. I especially like the fact that there's a Beast Training and Care class. There's all sorts of animals in there, including horses! As for the destiny conflict, I'm definitely a Rebel. I believe that everyone should be able to choose how they want to live their life. I wouldn't want to deal with a wicked stepfather trying to marrying me. I want to be free and roam the fields of bluegrass on my horse. I tend to mostly stick with my friends who are from Donkeyskin variants, but I'm also on good terms with Fiacre Prudhomme. We have a lot in common - he works very slowly and is very patient. Too bad he has a girlfriend... Trivia *Bethany's surname refers to the rabbit-skin dress her mother wore. *Bethany is allergic to raspberries. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Carolyn Lawrence. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Donkeyskin Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:American